Your Day
by tacomonster97
Summary: {Oneshot} It's Azami's birthday. No one knows why, but she never wants to celebrate it and seems to even hate it. Tsukihiko only wants the best for his beloved wife, so he and their daughter, Shion, try to make it a day to remember.


Okay, so I _WAS_ going to make an angsty story revolving around Hibiya and Hiyori in celebration of August 15th, but I decided not to (maybe I'll do that next year). Instead, I decided to take a... not so messed up approach. So, I'm celebrating Azami's birthday with a short oneshot full of family fluffies! Enjoy!

Azami glanced over towards the calendar that hung in the living room. August 14th, it read. The box containing tomorrows date had childish doodles with a neatly scrawled message that read 'Azami's Birthday!'

She let out an audible sigh; one filled with slight annoyance. She didn't care too much for her birthday. She never really had. To her, it was just another day, and even when it didn't feel like your average day, it only felt as though the weight of all her problems was increasing.

Another birthday meant another year had gone by. Another year going by means that she was a year older. That part didn't particularly bother her, seeing as she was a medusa with many more years ahead of her, but if she was a year older, that meant that her beloved _human_ husband and _half-human_ daughter were also another year older. Shion, much like herself still had many more years of life to experience whereas Tsukihiko did not. Even if Shion was half gorgon, Azami knew that would outlive the both of them. _That_ was the part that bothered her.

This thought alone made her dread her day of birth more than usual. She didn't move from the couch, eyes worriedly glued to the day that had been so graciously brought to attention by the other members of the household. Instead, she simply sat there, trying to come up with excuses to avoid the others on that terrible day.

Tsukihiko sat on the bed in his daughter's bedroom. He watched as she pointed to places on a piece of paper, trying to explain her plan to celebrate her mother's birthday. The sheet only contained a billion scribbles, but judging by what she was telling him each scribble represented she wanted to go all out. "Shion, sweetheart," he started, voice as kind and gentle as always. "This is a lovely plan, but I think your mother would like something a little less... extreme."

It was true; not only did they not have the money to fund the little girl's plan, Azami wouldn't care too much for it either. That's not to say she would hate it; she could never hate anything her daughter did. She would just prefer something a little more simple. Shion pouted slightly before her cheery smile reappeared. "Okay!"

She crumpled up the piece of paper before pulling out another one with noticeably fewer scribbles. After re-explaining what everything stood for, she asked her father if it was better. Her eyes lit up with anxiously as Tsukihiko pictured it all in his head.

"That's perfect," he finally told her as a soft smile placed itself on his face.

The next day, Azami had come up with an excuse to get out of the house. Tsukihiko and Shion both had yet to say anything about her birthday, and she merely shook it off as them respecting her space and fulfilling her wishes of not wanting anything mentioned about it. Oh, how wrong she was.

She had merely gone for a walk, saying that she had needed to clear her head a bit. However, when she got home she had wished that she had stayed out and about.

The house had been covered from floor to ceiling in streamers. Above the middle of the living room was a large banner that had 'Happy Birthday!' handwritten on it. In the center of it all, Tsukihiko stood, holding Shion's hand as she blew into some sort of party decoration that the gorgon wasn't all that familiar with. It made a high pitched noise as it straightened out and coiled back up. "Happy birthday, Mama!" the young girl happily exclaimed after putting the contraption away.

"Happy birthday, Azami!" Tsukihiko echoed, beaming at his wife.

The medusa stood in the doorway, shocked and unable to respond. Shion excitedly bounced on the halls of her feet as she awaited her mother's response. When Azami said nothing, the young albino began naming things that they had gotten just for the occasion. "Guess what, Mama! We got all sorts of things just for you birthday! We have decoration, presents, and even cake just for you!"

It took a moment to register. Everything... all of this... was for her?

"I..."

The two waited, watching for any sign of movement from her, smiles never faltering.

A small smile of her own graced Azami's lips. "Thank you."

It wasn't much, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

The rest of the day was spent with the three of them simply spending time together. Shion and Tsukihiko even taught her how to use one of the party poppers. She wasted white some time eating the cake that her husband and daughter had bought for her only because she hadn't wanted to ruin the beautifully intricate designs that had been so delicately added to it. Afterward, she opened the two presents that had been waiting patiently in two matching bags. From Shion, an adorable, childish drawing of the three of them as well as a charm bracelet. From Tsukihiko, a beautiful locket that contained a picture of the happy family of three.

Even now, as she spent her time trapped within the confines of the Haze, she kept both on her person at all time. And every time August fifteenth rolls around, she can remember that day as if time had rewound.

I know that it's extremely short and probably unworthy crap... I've been so busy these last few days and I wanted to get _something_ published by the end of today so... yeah, my extreme apologies. Maybe I'll come back and add on to it later...

AnYwAy

Happy Heat-Haze Day all you KagePro fans! I hope everybody has a lovely day and doesn't get stuck in any time-loops! I'm always open to constructive criticism, so feel free to leave any feedback or opinions!


End file.
